


Throw Like a Girl

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleader!Kurt, F/F, Genderbending, Girl Power, Rule 63, jock!blaine, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: "I can't go without a kiss from the head cheerleader. It’s a rule.”Or, how Blaire Anderson went against the status quo and became the back-up quarterback for the McKinley High Titans. Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, Blaire = Blaine and Kate = Kurt. I haven't changed anything besides their gender.

“Come here  often  , beautiful?”

Kate Hummel rolled her eyes before putting her pom-poms down. She turned around and  was greeted  with the sight of Blaire Anderson’s sweaty, muddy face.

“You know, wiping your face before coming over here won’t kill you.” Kate grumbled.

“Ah, but ‘tis my good luck charm, my love. At least it’s cleaner than never washing my socks.” Blaire responded.

 

Kate glared before pushing Blaire’s hair out of her face. “Sit. I need to redo your hair before you go back out there.”

Blaire complied and sat next to Quinn, one of Kate’s fellow cheerleaders.

“You guys are performing  really  well tonight,” Blaire said, “the guys couldn’t stop staring during the half time show.” 

“Like you weren’t doing the same, Anderson.” Quinn teased.

“That’s where your wrong, Miss Fabray. I had my eyes on one cheerleader only, and might I say she _always_ looks fine.” Blaire retorted, handing a hair tie to Kate. 

“With talk like that,  maybe  you do belong on the boys’ team.” 

Comments like that used to  really  bother Blaire. When she first announced she was going to try out for the team, everyone (including Kate) tried to talk her out of it. Kate knew Blaire used to play football when she was in junior high, but high school was different. What if the guys on the football team harassed her? Kate knew firsthand how cruel the jocks at the school could be. The jocks used to give her shit for being a lesbian.  It wasn’t until she joined the Cheerios that they stopped,  probably  because they knew Coach Sylvester wouldn't stand for it. 

Kate tried to convince Blaire to join cheerleading, but Blaire didn’t want to. “Though you look  absolutely  amazing in your uniform,  I think  a jersey would fit me better.” She told Kate one night.

The day of try-outs, Blaire walked onto the field with a water bottle and a smile. Kate cringed as the guys whistled and made crude comments. "What do you think this is, High School Musical?! Get off the field!" Coach Beiste put an end to the teasing as  soon  as she stepped foot onto the field. “Anyone with a love of football should try out,” she said, “give her a shot. She may surprise you.”

That’s exactly what Blaire did.  She had more stamina than half of the guys there, her throws were accurate and powerful, and Beiste only praised her tackle. At the end of practice, Blaire joined Kate on the bench, and no man said a word to her.

A week later, Blaire found out she  was assigned  the position of backup quarterback. She told Kate by leaning against the locker beside hers and saying, “Looks like you’re dating the back-up quarterback of the football team, beautiful.” 

Kate pushed her, but her eyes couldn’t hide her pride.  

 

Things didn’t get easier for Blaire once she made it on the team.  A lot  of people accused her of sleeping her way to the position. Someone started a rumour that she only got the position because Beiste felt bad for her. The girls thought Blaire was  secretly  a guy, which Kate struck down  quickly.

Blaire didn’t quit. She told Kate that if she quit now, she’d regret it like she regretted running from her bullies. She had to face the music this time. She’d prove them all wrong on the field.

Two months later, Finn pulled a muscle in the mid-game and Beiste sent Blaire in. Kate stopped her routine as she saw the number 18 run out and join the other red jerseys.  Santana, her co-captain, had to hit her hard to get her focus back.

The announcer didn’t say it, but it  was implied  he thought McKinley was joking when they brought a girl out.  He  was proven  wrong when Anderson finished the game with two touchdown passes, resulting in a win for the William McKinley High Titans.

Right as the final score  was announced  , Blaire ran over to the cheerleading section. Kate didn’t even get to say congratulations before Blaire’s lips were on hers.

“Hey, don’t take your Finn frustrations out on me. It wasn’t my fault that he broke his arm.” Blaire said as Kate finished tying her hair back.

Quinn huffed before a whistle  was blown. Kate frowned, “Doesn’t that mean you should go group up with your team?”

Blaire smirked, “First, I think you mean 'huddle up'. Second, I can't go without a kiss from the head cheerleader. It’s a rule.”

Kate couldn't help rolling her eyes before leaning in. She waited until Blaire shut her eyes to smile and whisper, “Lead us to victory, then we’ll talk.”

She laughed as Blaire’s eyes widened and jaw dropped. Kate moved away and swat her girlfriend's ass. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”  

Blaire shook her head, put her helmet back on and ran onto the field.

That evening, McKinley ended up crushing Troy 39 to 10.

That night, Blaire did a  little  more than kiss Kate...

(Not that she was complaining).

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this ](http://www.nytimes.com/2012/09/03/sports/girl-is-pioneer-at-quarterback-for-florida-high-school.html) amazing woman.  
> [ Rebloggable on Tumblr ](https://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com/post/154349948810/klaine-advent-day-11-kiss)


End file.
